marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction of the Roxxon Refinery
The Destruction of the Roxxon Refinery was the result of a battle between Peggy Carter and Leet Brannis. Background ]] Howard Stark had many of his inventions stolen from him and asked Peggy Carter to find them. He gave her his butler Edwin Jarvis to assist her though she insisted that she did not need the help. One invention that Stark wanted Carter to find in particular was his formula for Nitramene, a powerful explosive that also imploded objects around it. Carter went to the nightclub La Martinique and found, instead of a formula, an active bomb of the substance. Carter took the bomb to her residence and diffused it, but she led the assassin, Sasha Demidov, to her apartment and he killed Carter's roommate Colleen O'Brien before Carter fought him, causing him to flee. Demidov promised his superiors that he would find Leet Brannis and whatever other bombs he might have. Carter and Jarvis went to Anton Vanko and he told them that Roxxon Corporation had the means to convert Nitramene from a formula to a weapon. The two went to the Roxxon Refinery to investigate. Destruction Edwin Jarvis drove Peggy Carter to the Roxxon Refinery, where Carter told him to wait in the car. Carter scaled the fence, entered the building and incapacitated a guard. Using a Vita-Ray Detector, Carter found Leet Brannis and Miles Van Ert discussing the Nitramene bombs. Jarvis spotted a truck approaching the Refinery and alerted Carter over the radio. The men heard this and Van Ert went to investigate. When Carter used her Stun Light Device to render van Ert unconscious, and Brannis ran off. Carter followed and caught up to him standing in front of a Daisy Clover Milk Factory truck filled with bombs. Brannis told Carter that Leviathan was coming, before he dropped one of the bombs on the ground and escaped in the truck. Carter radioed Jarvis and told him to bring the car around. Jarvis drove through the front gate while the guards fired at him. He drove past the building and Carter leaped on the car's roof and climbed in. Jarvis accelerated as the Refinery imploded. The car outpaced the destruction but the rear bumper and license plate were ripped off and pulled into the vortex.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Aftermath The New York Bell Company Office branch of the Strategic Scientific Reserve learned that there was an explosion at the Roxxon Refinery and went to investigate; only a ball of imploded mass was found where the Refinery once stood. During the investigation of the mass, Ray Krzeminski found the license plate and back fender of the driven by Edwin Jarvis. Agent Jack Thompson and Chief Dooley went to Hugh Jones, leader of Roxxon Corporation, to see what information he could provide; they learned that those around Nitramene would have Vita Radiation emitting from them. With the help of Peggy Carter, who made sure that she discarded anything she had that was radioactive, the agents detained Miles Van Ert. Carter confronted Leet Brannis again, but both were attacked by Sasha Demidov; both Russians were killed in the confrontation.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel SSR Chief Roger Dooley had Edwin Jarvis brought in for questioning, but, due to the cunning of Peggy Carter, Jarvis was not charged.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide References Category:Events